Alvin and the ninja's
by Jasonrockin'ninja
Summary: Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor are against ninja's who are against them all
Alvin and the chipmunks and the ninja's

Alvin, Simon, Theodore were having a nice day they all knew fighting then one day they met Brittany Miller Jeanette and Eleanor miller and a chipmunk named Jason Jones

Okay Alvin went out in the woods and saw a chipette that wore pink getting mugged then he tripped 1 of the guys

Then a chipmunk came out and attacked the Ninjas and then Alvin said

"Hey that's my job punk!"

The chipmunk said "Hey you did your job now leave so I can kick some ninja butt"

Alvin shook his head

The chipmunk said "It looks like you're the 1 need to be taught a lesson"

The chipmunk wore red and J on his shirt

Jason took out his hockey stick and hit Alvin to the ground Alvin got up and punched Jason and Jason grabbed Alvin and through him on the garbage and ran away and said " see ya freak!"

Alvin yelled "FREAK!, FREAK!"

As Alvin was running he was nearly hit by a car he yelled "COME BACK I AINT FINISHED WITH YOU!"

Alvin returned home

Dave said "Alvin may I speak with you?!"

Alvin said "Ughhhh can it wait tell morningggggg!"

Dave said "unfortunately not"

Alvin said "Okay fineeeee"

Dave said "Alvin, You are unique more unique then your brothers I mean you went out and fought without the other 2, but you have to remember to not forget them not to forget me"

…

Simon and Alvin were fighting

Dave came and said "boys do 10 back flips"

Simon and Alvin said "Fine Dave"

…

Then later Ian came with his Ninja's

Dave yelled "IAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

Ian said "hahahaha don't you see I'm here for your chip-munks"

Ian's Ninja's were lunging at Simon but then Dave got in the way and was kidnapped

…..

Brittany invited the chipmunks to live with her

The T.V

 _Fiona said "what do you have to say about Alvin Seville saving your life 3 times"_

Brittany said "We'll have to thank him so if you're watching Thank you Alvin Seville"

Simon and Theodore said "awwwww"

Theodore giggled Simon said "Aw I think he's blushing"

Alvin said "I am not!"

Simon said "I think he's turning red" Simon giggled out

Alvin took out his sword and through it at the ground next to Simon

Simon said "I guess not"

Theodore nodded

Alvin Yelled "SO what do we do now!"

Simon asked "What do you mean what do we do now?!"

Eleanor said "Fight"

Theodore said "Fight"

Jeanette said "kitchen"

They all nodded and walked to the kitchen

Alvin said "Dave is out there somewhere!"

Simon said "I know Dave is I out there"

Alvin said "and what are we gonna do about it!"

Simon said "what can we do about it? Brittany is the only link to these guys we have to wait tell she comes up with something"

Alvin said "Now there's something from a GREAT LEADER JUST SIT HER ON OUR BUTTS!"

Simon said "I never said I was a great leader"

Alvin Yelled "WELL YOU SURE ACT LIKE IT SOMETIMES!"

Simon yelled "YEAH WELL YOU ACT LIKE A JERK SOMETIMES YOU KNOW THAT! AND THE ATTITUDE OF YOURS IS GETTING US NOWHERE!"

Alvin yelled "YEAH WELL… WELL MAYBE ILL TAKE MY ATTITUDEAND LEAVE"

Simon yelled as Alvin was opening the door "WHY DON'T YA"

Alvin yelled "I WILL!"

Simon Yelled "GOOD!"

Alvin yelled "GREAT"

Simon yelled "GO AHEAD LEAVE WE DON'T NEED YA!"

….

In the kitchen

Theodore Jeanette and Eleanor are just eating Cheese balls

Theodore said "Eleanor want some pork rime?"

Eleanor blushed and said "thank you Theodore"

…

Outside on the building

Alvin yelled "DAMN!"

Jason saw Alvin from another building looming through another telescope

Then some ninjas snuck up behind Alvin

…..

Back inside the building

Theodore said "woah hoo go, go bunny hop" Theodore was talking to the TV

Brittany came through the door

Theodore said "Brittany"

Brittany said "Hi Theo"

Theodore said "She called me Theo"

Simon asked "here anything yet?"

Brittany said "Not yet…. There gonna repeat the interview at 5 and at 6 were just have to wait and see if it helps generate wait former ration"

Simon just mumbled "hm…."

Brittany said "Hey I told them to call me here immediately if anyone calls the station"

Simon said "Thanks Britt we really appreciate you know everything"

Theodore said "yeah"

Brittany kissed Simon's cheek

Brittany said "Hey forget it… Where's Alvin?"

…

Alvin was thrown to a wall and picked up by ninja's

1 ninja threw Alvin's swords off the building

Alvin tried to beat them up but he was held down

….

Simon and Theodore are watching TV

Brittany said "Welllllll….. I was gonna give a tour of the building so wanna go get him?"

Simon and Theodore said "noope"

Simon said "yeah he just needs to blow off some steam"

Eleanor said "yeah"

….

The ninjas were still attacking

Alvin said "you guy's a need to start practicing the bridge boll! With ninja fighting's

Alvin kicked punched slapped ninjas

Alvin was yelling "ha" ya" "Woah come here"

So far 2 ninjas left and Alvin said "aw how do I expect to beat you?"

One ninja said "good question" 100's more ninjas were coming

…

Brittany said "I only keep it open part time mostly for my dad" Brittany was laughing quietly "You love joke I don't know I guess it's kind of silly to lose money just for my dad"

Theodore said "No it isn't"

Brittany yelled "Ready!?"

…

Alvin was getting his ass kicked he was thrown to the ground 1 ninja kicked him in the head another did the same 2 times and knocked Alvin right back to the ground

….

Simon said "Wow this place has everything!"

Brittany said "yup just about"

Eleanor said "shhh" She walked behind Simon and was about to clacker some loud drums

Brittany said "eek" and covered her ears

Then BOOM THE DRUMS

…

BOOM UP THERE TO ALVIN WAS GETTING FUCKED UP

HE FELL TO THE GROUND THEN A NINJA KICKS HIS STOMACH THEN ANOTHER KICKED HIS ASS CAUSING ALVIN TO FALL TO THE GROUND

Alvin was groaning

….

Brittany asked "hasn't Alvin been gone a long time?"

Simon said "NAH HE does it all the time he likes it" he opened the door to another room

….

Alvin was getting thrown down the stairs

….

Brittany asked "are you sure?"

Simon said "Nah he'd probably be back any minute"

Alvin was thrown into there room through the window where Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette,and Eleanor were

Brittany was screaming the others were in shock

Brittany yelled "ALVIN!"

The others ran over to him

Brittany asked "is he?!"

Simon said "NO HE'S ALIVE BARELY!"

THEN A LOT OF NINJA'S CAM OPUT BROKE THROUGH THERE DOORS AND WINDOWS

Simon and Brittany said "AH!"

Theodore says "Woah and I though anncerance sails man were pushy!"

Simon dragged Alvin out of the way so he couldn't get worse

One ninja was using chucks "ha he ya yaaaa"

Eleanor smirked and said "ohhhh a felon chucker eh"

Eleanor took out her chucks and spinned it and used it while she said "ha ah ya yyaaaa yeee ahhh"

The ninja did "ah yaaa la maaa ya yooo ya"

Eleanor "YAAA HA GAAAA MMAAAA YAYYYYAAAAHAAA WAA"

The ninja said "hmm" "wo yaaa he laaaa ya ehhhh yaaaa"

Simon yelled "Keep practicing" and he punched pushed slapped and kicked the ninja's

Eleanor punched pushed slapped and kicked the ninja's also

Jeanette also punched pushed slapped and kicked the ninja's

Two ninja's tried to pick up Theodore but Theodore punched them

Brittany was staying by Alvin's side to watch him

There was mey hem going on

Simon said "Hey these guys might know where Dave is!"

Simon was spinning Theodore and Theodore knocked them to the floor

The other ninja's were grabbing axes

Theodore was giggling

Simon said "I guess there not game show fans"

Theodore said "and I though everyone loves that" he giggled out

A ninja came to Theodore trying to slice him but he was moving to quick

Theodore said "the only one saving the wood is the trees!"

Eleanor was fighting like a ninja "ha ya yaaaa ya yoooo haaa"

Jeanette says "uh guys I think it's such not great time for uh your buddies to drop in"

More ninjas came and Simon said "uh oh"

The floor broke they went from 4th floor to 3rd floor

Theodore was yelling "AHHHHH"

Then the lights turned on everyone looked at sugs

Jeanette says "uh oh"

Simon says "oh no"

Sugs yelled "ATTACK!"

A WAVE OF NINJAS WERE GANGING ON ALL 4 OF THEM IT WAS LIKE A WAR

U CAN HEAR WACKS, SLAPPS, PUNCHES, KICKS

Eleanor was hanging on to a hanger and was yelling "HA, HA, HA, HA"

THEN FELL OFF AND 5 NINJAS GANGED UP ON HER

6 NINJAS WERE USING SIMON 3 GRABBED HIS BODY ALL SIMON SAID "HEY EH CAN WE TALK ABOUT THIS" AND THREE TOOK HIS HEAD TO USE FOR A PIONO

Jeanette came with the loud drums and drummed 4 ninjas she was pushed to the ground

Brittany was ducking her head and protecting Alvin

Theodore was pushed to the wall and was being have chocked he said "WE CAN YOU ALVIN RIGHT NOW!"

Simon was being hit with books

Then the lights turned back on

Simon said "now what"

IT WAS…. DRUM ROLLL PLEASE!

JASON!

Jason said "you guys mind telling me what you're doing with my Red dude pal over there" he smirked he looked at Brittany and said "ohhh who's the babe"

Simon said "who the heck are you!?"

Jason said "Names Jason imam friend!"

Sugs yelled "ATTACK!"

All the ninja's lugged at them

Jason took his hockey stick at wiped out quite a few ninjas "ha ya hoooo yaaaaa"

Simon was throwing punches at ninjas as well

One ninja had an axe and tried hitting Simon but missed and hit some wires causing a fire

Simon ran to Brittany and Alvin and said "come on we gotta get out of here" he picked up Alvin

Brittany crawled to a small door looking like a wall "Come I think there was a hitten door leading to the basement

Brittany went with Alvin Theodore went Jeanette went and Eleanor went Simon yelled at Jason "You coming?!"

Jason Yelled "I'll cover for you!"

Simon yelled "You do that!"

Simon went in and came out and said "Come on"

(Hello this is Brittany miller leave a message out of the beep (beep) Hey Britt this is Charles I don't know how to say this but you're fired)

Jason looked up and said "Huh?"

It was her voice mail box it fell on one ninja

Simon yelled "COME ON"

Jason knocked one ninja out and said "gotta goo"

They were all in a van leaving L.A

…..

 _Thank you for reading r &r and review lol predict what's gonna happen to Alvin and who is Jason? And where are they going?!_


End file.
